


Love in the Stitches

by Battythebat



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fluff, Mild Smut, Prompt Fill, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6748258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Battythebat/pseuds/Battythebat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt fill from tumblr post The way you said "I love you". @more-aoe asked #30, muffled into your scarf.<br/>Canon verse. Kaeran x Cullen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in the Stitches

**Author's Note:**

> A stitch is a term used for knitting when you add "stitches" usually at the start of a project, and dictates the width or length.

 

The Commander either had the worst immune system or was terrible when it came to self-care. Then again, it might have something to do with the drafts coming in from the roof of his tower. Or how Cullen essentially had three doors to contend with day in day out as each messenger or officer barreled through with some report or urgent update. It was also strange how the Commander seemed to have survived the chilliest nights in Skyhold, as though he willed all potential colds away by sheer stubbornness. Now that the seasons were changing, and snowfall turned to downpour, Cullen’s luck had finally run out and was battling with a stubborn cold and sore throat.

Whenever she could, Kaeran would drop by his office with soothing herbal tea and a generous amount of honey stirred in. The tea was practically syrupy the first time she made the concoction but Cullen grinned and sipped at the tea to appease his lover. Kaeran knew she went a bit zealous with the honey and made sure to be more careful with portions in the future; she noted the time after that how grateful he was grateful that he didn’t have to sip excessively sweet tea. Still, as soon as it seemed that the Commander was recovering, he was plagued with another cold. 

“Are you even resting properly?” she inquired, hip leaning against his desk with crossed arms.

Perhaps living a sheltered life in the Circle weakened his immune system. Kaeran wondered if the lyrium was also a factor in sustaining his health, giving some perks with the downside of memory loss, consuming paranoia and madness after prolonged use. She had even pored over various tomes and reports she could find about Cullen’s condition, worrying that perhaps the lyrium had done its damage and that it was more than withdrawals he was going through.

Cullen didn’t even bother to reply, offering a blank stare at her. 

“Alright, I didn’t want to do this, but if I don’t put a stop to this, you’re _literally_ going to work yourself to death.”

His eyes widened.

“Are-are you relieving me of _my duty_?” If he weren’t so weak, his tone would’ve had the signature biting edge to it. She had to give it to him, he was dedicated, but this was a bit much.

Straightening up and crossing her arms tightly, she gave him an imperious look. He knew that look well, it was reserved for when Kaeran delivered judgment or dealt with insufferable nobles.

“Ser Ingrid?” she called out.

 Immediately, the door to Cullen’s left opened and the officer in question saluted in attention.

“Inquisitor?” Ser Ingrid queried.

“Kaeran, what is the meaning of—“

“Commander Rutherford,” she cut him off, her tone was clipped and firm. “with Ser Ingrid as my witness, I am relieving you of your duties as acting Commander of the Inquisition until I am satisfied of your recovery and are given a clean bill of health from one of our many esteemed healers.”

Cullen bit back a response to the Inquisitor’s decree. He knew when to concede, especially with someone as stubborn as Kaeran. Once she had her mind set, it was nigh on impossible to change her mind.

“Do you have anything to say?” She quirked one of her eyebrows, and waited for him to say something. Creators, he’s clearly ill if he’s not fighting her over this.

He bowed his head, exhaling slowly from his mouth. He heard a door slam shut and when he looked up, he noticed that Ser Ingrid had left. He began to shuffle some papers around, placing heavy tomes over certain stacks that were vulnerable to drafts.

“Hey.” All evidence of the stern tone from earlier was gone.

A hand came into his view, wrapping gently around his bracer…well, attempting to, anyway. Kaeran’s hands were so small compared to his own and it was comical seeing her fingers barely wrap around the piece of armor that covered his forearm. He wanted to cover her hand with his but had to instantly turn sideways to cover his cough. Maker, he felt horrible. The burden on his shoulders multiplied, his body feeling leaden and sore, as though he were a green recruit going through training for the first time.

“You still with me?”

He hadn’t noticed that they left his tower and were walking through the rotunda. Cullen also didn’t notice that Kaeran had her arm in his; to anyone observing them, it looked as though Cullen was the one chaperoning the Inquisitor and not the other way around.

Although their relationship was steadily progressing from light touches and eager kisses to getting to know each other more and sneaking away for more passionate embraces, they both tried to maintain a professional façade. Everyone within the inner circle knew about them, of course, but it was imperative that there was no hint of a budding romance between the Inquisitor and Commander of the Inquisition for outsiders to gossip about. Even poor Maryden was denied the chance to play her latest work about an elvhen maid soothing a wounded lion. Cullen rolled his eyes at the thinly veiled references and Kaeran wasn’t helping by requesting a private performance.

They finally arrived in Kaeran’s quarters and Cullen barely registered the quick work his lover made of his armor, gentle with each piece and laying them out over her desk. She also removed his shirt and though Cullen whined at the sudden chill that crept into his bones, he groaned out in relief when he was pushed onto her canopied bed. She placed him sitting up, leaning against the blockade of soft pillows that embraced him, the cool sensation making his toes curl with delight.

Kaeran walked towards the fireplace and picked up a large woolen blanket that was placed in front of the flames. Cullen momentarily closed his eyes, and rubbed his arms for warmth. He heard a soft rustle in the air before feeling the blessedly heated blanket settle over him. Kaeran climbed her bed and expertly tucked the behemoth blanket around the Commander, ensuring that his whole body was covered before throwing a thicker sheet over to insulate the heat. 

Cullen, for the life of him, couldn’t recall when he was last tucked in bed. Did his mother tuck him in bed the night before he left to join the Order? He was further lulled to sleep by Kaeran’s humming and the soft passes of her hand through his curled locks.

Hours passed and Cullen slept through the night. Kaeran had stayed up, keeping vigil while also reviewing some of Cullen’s notes for the next war council meeting. She had postponed yesterday’s meeting due to her lover’s condition and both Leliana and Josephine agreed to reconvene when the military advisor wasn’t likely to catch his death.

It’s the clicking of wood and the thud of a soft ball that pulls Cullen back to the waking world. Kaeran was only able to catch a few hours of sleep, concern over her beloved’s health had resulted in a fitful slumber. It was too early to deal with more reports so she decided to keep her hands busy with something else.

That same something else that awakened Cullen who now groaned and stubbornly threw the blanket over his head to effectively block out the sunlight.

“Good morning,” she greeted him softly. The mattress shifted as she joined him in bed and poked the spot where his head was. Her lover let out a pitiful “nooo” before resettling himself with his back to the intruder. She plucked the sheet gingerly and peered into the opening she made. 

“I know you’re awake,” she chuckled. He snorted before opening his eyes. It was obvious that he was still sick but compared to yesterday he was doing better.

Without warning, he reached out to grab her waist and pulled her under the blankets to join him. Cullen resettled himself, using Kaeran’s torso as a pillow. He mumbled a “’morning” as he cuddled her. Kaeran touched his forehead but found no fever, a good sign. She allowed the extra moment of peace, occupying her hand by carding through his disheveled hair. 

“I’m flattered that you’re using me as a pillow, however, I don’t think my boobs are that big.”

Cullen raised his head to face her, adding pressure on her sternum with his chin. He looked very serious staring back at her. He glanced down at the anatomy in question before looking back at her.

“To me they’re just right,” he said it so softly, his genuine tone making Kaeran’s heart skip a beat.

“In fact,” he purred as his hands rose higher, framing her ribcage with thumbs stroking gently in tandem just below her breasts.

“They’re perfect,” Cullen was appraising them now with a raised eyebrow as though he was examining something precious. Kaeran whined at how _good_ his touches felt, growing hotter as he continued.

“And perfectly proportionate,” he lowered his head to brush his stubbled cheek against one breast, “to you, you perfect,” he moved to her other breast, her shift getting further wrinkled under his ministrations.

“Perfect, caring woman,” hovering over that tantalizing stretch of skin, noting how her skin flushed, how her nipples perked from under her shift. Cullen wondered how she would react if he took things further. Pride sang through him along with lust, proud that he could affect her like this, make her tongue-tied and wanting more. One of her hands was cradling the back of his head, fingers entwined with the longer strands. As much as she wanted to continue, she didn’t want to take more from him.

“Clearly someone’s feeling better,” she teased, “care to try some food? I brought up some breakfast while you were still sleeping.”

Cullen sighed, giving her a dejected look. However, he couldn’t deny that he was starting to get hungry. The other hunger can wait, at least until after this damn cold.

Pulling the sheets back, Cullen groaned at the sudden brightness. Partially blind, he stumbled and had Kaeran’s arms to save him from an embarrassing fall off the bed. Once his vision returned, Cullen noted that Kaeran had arranged the chaise longue in front of the fireplace. Beside the chaise was a small table with two platters full of food along with a small teapot and two mugs.

They took their time with breakfast, only talking when necessary. Kaeran wasn’t much of a morning person but got used to the routine. Cullen naturally functioned with scarcely four hours of sleep. Kaeran was constantly amazed at how he carried on for so long while also performing his duties as though effortless.

It was when they were sipping the tea and exchanging humorous stories that Kaeran remembered something. She bolted upright from the chaise and walked over to her desk, Cullen watching her from his seat the whole time.

“Close your eyes!” she huffed, hiding whatever she was fussing over behind her back. Cullen slapped his hand over his eyes and heard Kaeran snort. Worth it.

It was probably only a minute but the long stretch of silence made it seem infinite.

“Alright,” Cullen nearly jumped from his seat, not anticipating her to be standing so close, “it’s totally silly, but promise you won’t laugh.”

“I won’t laugh,” he vowed solemnly.

“You can open them now.”

He did. He then frowned because what in the Maker was that thing in her hands? Already her hands were small and yet this thing cradled between her palms looked enormous. Confused, Cullen looked up and saw her crestfallen look.

“It’s a scarf,” she adds, trying to not sound disappointed.

Cullen mentally kicked himself for being the biggest idiot in all of Thedas. He reaches out to take it from her hands. The first thing he notices is how light it feels.

“Maker, it’s soft,” he marvels, running one hand along the scarf, now observing the tones of burgundy and gold woven into the grey garment.

“Thought I’d make you something to keep you warm,” Kaeran supplies. She’s scuffing one foot along the rug, clearly embarrassed but relieved that her lover doesn’t seem to hate the gift.

“And the coloring, it’s really nice.”

“Thought you’d appreciate it more if it matched your armour. Can’t have the Commander looking like a complete fool or die from refusing to wear an ugly scarf.”

“It’s not an ugly scarf, quite the opposite,” he said while wrapping the scarf around his neck, “and even if it was ugly, I would still wear it because you made it. You took the time to make me something, that’s what makes it special.” Kaeran blushed.

“You know,” she leaned forward to adjust it, tucking it up to conceal the lower half of his face, “as much as you blush and stammer at times, you have moments when you just melt my heart with sweet words. I almost can’t stand it.”

Cullen rolled his eyes and mumbled something into the scarf. His eyes widened a fraction before looking back at her, his gaze then softened.

“What was that?” Kaeran could hear many things but whatever Cullen just mumbled was completely lost to her.

Cullen waggled his eyebrows at her and mumbled again into the scarf, this time softer.

“Damnit, Cullen!” She leaned over him trying to be as intimidating as possible and failing. She was in too good of a mood to actually be mad at him.

Cullen ignored her and kept mumbling whatever nonsense over and over again into the scarf, his cheeks flushing and his eyes full of mirth. Kaeran tried to pull the scarf away and he did his best to prevent her from getting a hold of the now offending garment.

Finally she had the upper hand and lowered the knit scarf from his face, pining it to his collarbone. In her celebration, she only caught a part of the words and froze.

Kaeran stared into his warm eyes and he waited for her to catch up. He held onto her wrists, keeping them fused to the scarf she had lovingly knit for him. 

Her eyes watered and she tried to keep her voice firm when she spoke.

“Say it again.”

Lifting one hand to cup her jaw, his thumb ready to brush any tears that threatened to fall.

“I love you.”


End file.
